There are several prior art systems utilizing various means for determining the horsepower of an engine. These prior systems take into consideration in one way or another the speed of the engine, the pressure and volume displacement of the cylinder.
These prior art systems suffer attendant disadvantages primarily through the inability to accurately measure the pressure and the use of planimeters, or the like, for the non-sinusoidal cylinder displacement.
Further, the prior systems are concerned with the efficiency of the entire engine in contrast to each cylinder--primarily because of their inability to measure the pressure in each cylinder.